1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a method to control a magnetic resonance device for image acquisition in at least one slice, wherein the magnetic resonance device has a radio-frequency antenna with multiple transmission channels, as well as an associated magnetic resonance device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In magnetic resonance devices known today, the target volumes to be examined are excited in two-dimensional or three-dimensional slices. To define such slices to be acquired, graphical slice positioning systems (GSP) are known in which a user implements a positioning of a linear slice or a linear volume on an overview image, for example a localizer.
The target volumes—for example organs or defined tissue—are normally nonlinear, such that either the acquired image extends beyond the appertaining target volume or a portion of the target volume cannot be acquired.
In addition to the definition of such slices, within the framework of a graphical slice positioning it can also be possible to define a saturation volume in the acquisition region. There the nuclear spins are saturated in advance by defined excitation pulses, such that factors interfering with the image acquisition—for example movement, susceptibility or flow artifacts—can be suppressed. Such saturation volumes are also selected as linear volumes, wherein in this case it is also to be established that the regions to be suppressed are frequently not linearly bounded.
To solve this problem it is known to define a larger number of slices or saturation volumes in order to be able to cover the target volume or the region to be suppressed with certainty. In the individual case it is also known to make a special selection of image acquisition parameters, for example to specifically select phase direction in order to suppress flow artifacts.